A pacemaker electrode of this type is known for example from DE 33 00 050 C2.
Pacemaker electrodes serve to transmit stimulation pulses from a pulse generator to the heart, in particular to the atrium and/or to the ventricle. The pacemaker electrodes can be advanced through a vein to the heart with the aid of an insertion instrument, this procedure typically being monitored using x-ray illumination. However, trabecular mesh of the ventricle is, in particular, a very thin soft tissue which is only visible, with difficulty, by means of an x-ray device. It is particularly difficult with known methods to establish whether the electrode tip of the pacemaker electrode is anchored to the tissue in the desired manner.